


The Bet

by granpappy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, F/M, He hates losing, I wish I had friends like this, Kiba is the cutest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, they're all a bunch of nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granpappy/pseuds/granpappy
Summary: In which Sasuke loses a bet.(Transferring from W@ttp@d lololo)





	1. Un0

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tranferring my old works here. I'll edit my bad work l8r lolol

**Naruto** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"UGGGHHHH" I groaned at the stupid alarm clock and throw it at the wall, the beeping finally stopped but when I looked down I see that it was in pieces and glass went every where.

What a drag, I get up and clean the mess, I open a drawer by my bed and pull out another clock, setting the time and alarm. Once that's done I get in the shower get dressed in my standard orange hoodie and black skinny jeans and head downstairs.

"BYE IRUKA. BYE JARIYAH." I yell grabbing a water from the freezer and four packs of gummy worms. I lock the door and start walking to school, it doesn't start until 8:30 but I like to meet up with my friends early. Once I get close to the school I can see my friends waiting for me at the front gate.

"Hey guys" I smile lazily and wave, they nod back, well except Lee.

"WOW NARUTO YOU'RE LOOKING VERY YOUTHFUL TODAY." He screams running up to hug me.

"Gee, thanks Lee, you're too kind" I shrug him off and we start walking to a cafe.

~•~

"Hey Naruto, did you bring  _the stuff_?" Kiba asked as soon as we sat down and ordered. I nod and throw them each a pack. "You don't need to sound so creepy dude." Shikamaru orders a chocolate muffin because he says that coffee is way to complicated and time consuming. He also says that it's bitter and it's too troublesome to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. Kiba gets orange juice and a ham  & egg sandwich. Lee orders a strawberry milkshake, and I get hot chocolate and a muffin.

"Thanks Ino." I say as she starts setting our food down on our table. Her family owns this cafe so we come here in the morning and walk to school with her and her boyfriend Sai. As soon as we're done eating we walk together. Ino holding my hand while we meet up with Sai. She has been a very close friend of mine since first grade. I got pushed off the swing set by some stupid kids and Ino helped me up while pushing the other kids down, it used to be just us, but then we met Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba in middle school. We made two other friends that year, but we don't really speak to them anymore. Gradually I started to get closer to the guys as Ino met Sai. I liked Sai, I mean he is a bit socially awkward and really confusing but they fit each other perfectly in my opinion.

I didn't even notice that we were already at school until Ino punched my head, pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"OWWWW WHAT THE HELL INO" I yell rubbing my head, anime tears falling down my face.

"You should thank me, you almost ran into them" she pointed to a group of guys with her thumb. They were the most popular kids the village ever saw. It wasn't just because of their good looks, but they also belong to the richest families in the village. Their names are Sauske, Suigetsu, Gaara, and Neji. The last thing you want is for them to notice you. Except it seems that, that's exactly what the girls want, except Ino. They don't really talk much but they're known for using people just for pleasure. They're the last people I want to become friends with.

"Thanks Ino." I smile. "They're so annoying." Ino grumbles while Sai just hugs her from behind and puts his chin on her shoulder. I inwardly awwe, only because she'd punch me for embarrassing her.

"I mean I don't know, the white haired one is pretty cute, and he doesn't seem that bad in class." Kiba says with a little blush, talking about Suigetsu. But no one heard him except me. He was right though. They were pretty good looking, but I would never say that out loud. It's kinda cute though, seeing Kiba blush over him and being so shy once it comes to him. Kiba has had a crush on Suigetsu since middle school.

_**Flashback** _ **** _**to** _ __ _**middle** _ __ **_school_ ** _**:** _

_**Kiba** _ **** _**and** _ __ **_I_ ** _**were** _ __ **_playing_ ** __ _**around** _ **** _**in** _ **** _**the** _ __ **_hallway_ ** __ _**by** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**lockers** _ **** _**after** _ __ _**school** _ _**,** _ _**no** _ __ **_one_ ** __ _**was** _ __ _**around** _ __ _**so** _ **** _**we** _ __ _**didn't** _ __ _**think** _ __ **_any_ ** __ _**thing** _ __ _**of** _ **** _**it** _ _**.** _

_**Kiba**_ _ **tripped**_ _ **me**_ _ **and**_ _ **started**_ _ **laughing**_ _ **his**_ _ **ass**_ _ **off**_ ** _,_** _ **to**_ _ **the**_ _ **point**_ _ **where**_ _ **his**_ _ **face**_ _ **turned**_ _ **pink**_ _ **and**_ _ **his**_ _ **eyes**_ _ **closed**_ _ **from**_ _ **smiling**_ _ **too**_ _ **big**_ ** _,_** ** _it_** _ **was**_ ** _quite_** _ **the**_ _ **sight**_ _ **to**_ ** _see_** _ **,**_ _ **even**_ _ **I**_ ** _had_** _ **to**_ ** _stop_** _ **and**_ ** _admire_** _ **the**_ _ **scene**_ _ **in**_ _ **front**_ ** _of_** _ **me.**_   _ **I**_ ** _snapped_** _ **out**_ ** _of_** _ **the**_ _ **trance**_ _ **and**_ _ **pushed**_ ** _him_** _ **forward**_ _ **,**_ ** _Kiba_** _ **still**_ ** _laughing_** _ **as**_ _ **he**_ _ **lost**_ _ **his**_ ** _balance_** _ **.**_ _ **He**_ ** _bumped_** _ **into**_ ** _some_** _ **kid**_ _ **but**_ _ **he**_ _ **couldn't**_ ** _stop_** _ **laughing**_ _ **.**_ ** _I_** _ **had**_ ** _to_** _ **try**_ ** _to_** ** _stop_** _ **from**_ _ **laughing**_ _ **, but it**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **work that well**_ _ **.**_ ** _Kiba_** _ **fell**_ _ **on**_ ** _top_** ** _of_** _ **the**_ _ **kid**_ ** _,_** ** _straddling_** ** _the_** _ **kids**_ _ **waist**_ ** _._** ** _Then_** ** _all_** _ **of**_ _ **a**_ _ **sudden**_ ** _he_** _ **stopped**_ ** _laughing_** _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _ **looked**_ _ **down**_ ** _to_** _ **see**_ _ **what**_ ** _happened_** ** _,_** ** _but_** ** _I_** _ **stopped**_ _ **laughing**_ ** _as_** ** _well_** ** _,_** _ **it**_ _ **was**_ ** _a_** ** _pale_** ** _boy_** _ **with**_ _ **white**_ ** _hair_** ** _._** ** _He_** _ **must've**_ _ **been**_ ** _new._** ** _Kiba_** ** _hurriedly_** _ **helped**_ _ **him**_ _ **up**_ _ **and**_ ** _apologized_** ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-im_** _ **really**_ ** _sorry_** ** _"_** ** _Kiba_** ** _said_** _ **looking**_ _ **down**_ ** _slightly_** ** _blushing_** _ **,**_   _ **still laughing a bit**_ _ **,**_ _ **but**_ ** _you_** ** _wouldn't_** ** _have_** _ **been**_ _ **able**_ ** _to_** ** _tell_** ** _._** ** _The_** _ **boy**_ ** _smiled_** ** _._**

**_"S'all_ ** **_good_ ** **_._ ** **_I'm_ ** __ _**Suigetsu** _ _**.** _ _**What's** _ **** **_your_ ** **** **_name_ ** _**?"** _

_**"** _ _**Kiba** _ _**,** _ **_and_ ** **** **_that's_ ** **** **_Naruto_ ** **_."_ ** _**He** _ __ _**blushed** _ __ **_while_ ** **** **_pointing_ ** **** **_at_ ** __ _**me** _ __ **_and_ ** **** **_I_ ** **** **_awkwardly_ ** **** _**wave** _ _**.** _ _**Suigetsu** _ __ **_smiled_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_walked_ ** __ _**away** _ _**.** _

**_"_ ** **_I'll_ ** **** **_see_ ** **** _**you** _ __ _**around** _ **** **_Kiba_ ** **_._ ** **_Naruto_ ** _**."** _ _**He** _ __ _**said** _ **** **_while_ ** __ _**nodding** _ __ _**at** _ **** _**me** _ __ _**and** _ **** _**winking** _ __ _**at** _ __ **_Kiba_ ** **_._ **

_**Flashback** _ __ **_over_ ** ****

I always thought Suigetsu was nice and pretty cool seeing as how he always waved at me and winked at Kiba, but that doesn't mean he doesn't do what all the rumors say. The bell rang and we all started walking to class. We all had home room together. Once we got there the teacher wasn't even there. That wasn't so surprising as Kakashi is always late. We were all talking amongst our selves waiting for Kakashi to show up. All of a sudden, the door open and the class got quiet. When we looked at the door we saw Suigetsu and his friends walking towards us. Kiba, who was sitting next to me, moved closer and started to grip my arm and thigh, since I was the only one who new about his long term crush on the pale boy. It started to sting as his nails started to dig into my skin, but I didn't dare say anything. I ignored the group walking towards our table and tried to calm Kiba down. I put my hands over his and tried to hold his hand. It seem to work cause he let go of my arm and thigh and started to hold my hand. He mouthed thanks and in return I just smiled.

" _Hey_ _Kiba_ _."_  
  
  
  
  


_**[This chapter has been edited from** _ _**its** _ _**original version.]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is so bad, I wrote this yeearrsss ago. Don't worry I'll definitely edit this oh my god


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED CHAPTER
> 
> Again, I wrote this yeeaarrss ago and it's so cringe my god I'm embarrassed. I will edit these chapters soon I'm just transferring all the chapters first.

**Suigetsu** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

**_Flashback_ ** **_,_ ** **_a_ ** **** **_few_ ** **** **_weeks_ ** **** **_ago, before school starts._ **

**_"_ ** **_Come_ ** **** **_on_ ** **** **_idiot_ ** **** **_wake_ ** **** **_up_ ** **_,_ ** **_we're_ ** **** **_going_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_Neji's_ ** **** **_place_ ** **_."_ ** **_I_ ** **** **_groan_ ** **** **_in_ ** **** **_pain_ ** **** **_as_ ** **** **_Sasuke_ ** **** **_continues_ ** **_kicking_ ** **_my_ ** **** **_stomach_ ** **** **_trying_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_wake_ ** **** **_me_ ** **** **_up_ ** **_._ **

**_"_ ** **_You_ ** **** **_know_ ** **_,_ ** **_you_ ** **** **_could_ ** **** **_be_ ** **** **_a_ ** **** **_bit_ ** **** **_nicer_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_me. I am your best friend after all."  I wince trying to sit up, sending Sasuke a glare. He helps me stand up, and I head to the closet to start getting dressed._ **

**_"Hn. Is that supposed to make a difference. You're still an annoying prick." He sits on the bed and starts playing with the sheets. I decide to mess with him a little bit. I know I shouldn't, but whatever. Sasuke's was standing with his back facing me so I quietly tip toe behind him and once I got closer I pushed him on the bed, now facing me, I straddle his waist and start to lick his face and neck. He pushes me off, and I land on the floor with a thud laughing my ass off._ **

**_"What the fuck Suigetsu. That's disgusting" He yells wiping my spit off of him and kicks my stomach again, making me laugh even harder. "You sound like a dying banshee."  Sasuke says with a light blush and smile on his face, that he hardly shows anyone. This just makes me laugh harder. Sasuke starts to laugh, and helps me up. "C'mon jackass." he pulls me up still laughing and we head down stairs._ **

**_"Why are we going to Neji's anyway?" I ask once we're in Sasuke's car and our laughing dies down. We pull out of the drive way. "I don't know, he just texted me telling us to come over, and that Gaara was going to be there too. He must be bored or something." HE shrugs and continues driving. We're quiet for the rest of the drive, except the usual sing along to the radio, well it was more of me singing my heart out to Sasuke and serenading him, while he kept flicking my forehead. Once we get out of the car, I rub my forehead trying to get rid of the pain._ **

**_We walk up  to the door and knock. The butler opens the door and tells us that "Master Neji is in his room." with annoyed expression, he looked a bit older than us, Sasuke nods and starts to walk up to Neji's room, me following behind. Once Neji opens the door, he greets Sasuke and once he sees me all he says is " Why is your forehead red?" Sasuke laughs and I just move past Neji and sit on his bed mumbling words like "Sasuke's an asshole." I wave at Gaara and he points to his forehead giving me a questioning look. I shake my head to tell him its nothing. Other than Sasuke, I'm pretty close to Gaara. When I can't talk to Sasuke, I talk to Gaara_** ,  ** _which happens more often then not._**

**_"I'm borreeddd" I groan sounding like a dying walrus. Everyone rolls their eyes and ignores me. Going back to what they were doing._ **

**_"OOOH OH I KNOW" I yell bouncing up and down raising my hand. Everyone looks at  me with annoyed faces, except Gaara. His face doesn't change._ **

**_"Let's play truth or dare." I smirk as I peek their interests._ **

**_We've been playing for about ten minutes, and NOTHING IS HAPPENING._ **

**_"WHY IN THE FLIPPY JACKY ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO DAMN BORING. I'M SUING. I WANT A REFUND." I dramatically take one big breath of air and fall on top of Neji and Gaara. the top half of my body on Gaara's lap and the rest of my body on top of Neji's head and neck. Apparently when I did that, instead of moving back, he moved forward. Neji pushes me off, his face red with anger._ **

**_"Okaaaay, Sasuke truth or dare."  he smirks._ **

**_"Dare"_ **

**_"I dare you to go across the street to_ ** **_Sakura's house, naked." I laugh the typical evil laugh, you know the "MUAH AHAHAHA" I can't actually do it, because then I start to choke, and loose my voice for a week. He gives me a horrified look._ **

**_"Are you insane, Sakura watched us walk in the house, she knows we're here. She'd kidnap me, I'd never get out alive. NOpe. NOO. I"M NOT DOING IT."  Neji, Gaara, and I try to keep our laughs down._ **

**_"It's either that or the alternative." I smirk._ **

**_"The alternative." He say's still horrified. Gaara stand up and gets last years yearbook from Neji's desk. He places it in the middle of the circle. I open it to the Junior section from when we were juniors._ **

**_"Alright Sasuke, close your eyes."  he does what he's told. I flip to a random page._ **

**_"Go" his finger lands on a kid with bushy eyebrows. He groans and closes his eyes knowing Gaara has interest in said boy with bushy brows. I repeat the process._ **

**_"Go" He opens his eye's and lands on himself, we laugh while he groans._ **

**_"I'm not doing it again." he pouts and crosses his arms like a little kid._ **

**_"Then how about this kid, Naruto."_ **

**_"Hn. whatever." Alright so I may have picked Naruto for my own personal gain. I actually talked to them, on the last day of school Junior year, and ever since then Kiba is somehow on my mind every once in a while._ **

**_"So in a few weeks when school starts you have to make this kid Naruto like you. But you only have a week to do it." Neji said, with amusement in his eyes._ **

**_"Hn. I know the rules. It should be easy anyways. It always is." he said with a smirk._ **

**_Flashback over._ **

**_Suigetsu's P.O.V_ **

PRESENT

Sasuke and I were in his room laying on his bed, Gaara and Neji on the floor playing cards, like the old men they are. 

"Sasuke, we started school three weeks ago and you haven't even looked for that kid." Neji says looking at him. Sasuke was shocked, usually Neji doesn't care about these things unless something happens between said people. Of  course only I knew why Neji was anxious. Neji has taken a liking to one of Naruto's friends, his name is Shikamaru. I caught him drawing said boy in his notebook, with tiny hearts around him. (I also caught him checking out his ass whenever he was around, but I won't tell him just yet.) Of course I made fun of him to no end, but it really was a cute thing coming from Neji. It really is a sight to see when Neji becomes so smitten over something, well in this case, someone. 

"I just haven't seen him, but it'll happen tomorrow. I'll hunt him down if i have to. I just want this stupid bet to be over with."

The next morning we all walked to school together. We walked through the halls, hearing all the rumors, which by the way are complete shit. All we do is go to each others  houses and sit round ordering food and playing video games. We're so boring I feel my body decaying just hanging out with them, but there are times when we do party a lot, but that's only around our birthdays, -which consist of just us- and Halloween.  I spot bright yellow hair in the crowd being pulled, and a girl with almost white hair punching his head. She says something looking at me, Naruto looks in our direction, with an annoyed expression. 

"Looks like it won't be to easy, seeing as he probably doesn't like us, huh Sasuke." I laugh and nudge him. 

"Hn." he looks away from their direction. The bell rings and I see the whole group that Naruto was with walk into a class. 

"Naruto has that class." I tell Sasuke, who just nods. After the halls clear and it's been about fifteen minutes since the bell rang, we began to walk to Naruto's class. 

"Why are you guys all coming along." The three of us glance at each other and I simply smile and say, "No reason, just want to see how it goes."  He gives us a strange look and just shrugs it off. We walk into the class, and it instantly gets quiet and the whispers start again. Sasuke's eyes scan the room for the blonde and once he found him, he walks over to the group, with us following along. I guess I was too eager because I end up at the table first. I see Kiba with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

_"Hey Kiba."_


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED CHAPTER
> 
> I'll just post the chapters I already have today since I have the time

_**Naruto's P.O.V** _

_"Hey Kiba."_ We all watched as the group of boys made there way to the table. Kiba blushed a dark pink, hearing his name come out of his lips.

"U-uh h-hey" Kiba awkwardly waved. His eyes roaming looking down, refusing to meet Suigetsu's eyes. Suigetsu had a small smile on his face, eyes lighting up in amusement.

"So, Kiba do you mind if I talk to you outside for a second." Kiba's eyes immediately shot to mine, looking for an answer, I nod my head and wiggle my eyebrows, trying not to make it obvious, and I clearly failed hearing a low grunt coming form the emo kid standing behind Suigetsu.

"S-sure" Kiba shakily let go of my hand and followed Suigetsu out of the room. There was an awkward silence left at the table as his friends still stood there.

"Wow you're hair is.. youthful" Lee said yelling a bit while he stood next to the red headed emo kid.

"Right. Well, my name is Neji Hyuga," he said expecting some kind of reaction. "This is Gaara, and That's Sasuke. " he points to the two emo kids. Gaara being the red head, and Sasuke the raven.

"I'm Ino, this is my boyfriend Sai, that's Shikamaru, that one is Lee, and he's Naruto." She says pointing to all us, clearly annoyed. Shika sighs and puts his head down.

"Was there something you needed?" Ino says looking at them suspiciously.

"O-oh yes," Neji starts wide eyed, clearly not used to the attitude Ino was giving, towards the hyuga lad. "Well you see, there is a - _well I guess you could call it-_ party Friday night at my place, it would be cool to see you guys there." He says starring at Shika, who hasn't moved.

"I'm always down to drink." Ino says, her attitude immediately becoming bubbily. Sai sighs (lol.) and wraps his arms around her waist, knowing how the night was going to end.

"Well, you guys have fun." I snort putting my headphones in and putting my head down ready to take a nap.

_**Ino's P.O.V** _

"Don't mind him. He doesn't get out much. What time should we be there.?"

"hn" the dark emo stared hard at Naru, rolled his eyes then left.

"Mhm 10 should be good."

"Awesome" Lee, Sai, and I continue our conversation as if nothing happened. Once they were gone I kicked Naruto. "BRO" Naru talked taking an earbud out.

"Quit yapping. Something fishy is going on."

"How do you mean?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I'm confused"

"Why did that all of a sudden come talk to us, don't you think that's a bit odd, and why isn't Kiba back?" As soon as I said that Kiba, walked in with a bright pink face and eyes wide.

"Woah, you okay dude?" Kiba sat down with a blank face, looked at Naru, and simply said "fine."

**Neji P.O.V**

"Well that didn't go as planned huh" I laugh trying to catch up to Sauske.

"So we're throwing a party Friday?"

"I guess so" I smile thinking that maybe this would change everything.

"So, where Suigetsu?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

On the way home from school I couldn't help but think of what Ino said. What is there plan and what did IT have to do with Kiba. Kiba wouldn't spill about what happened between him and Suigetsu, which is weird because every time Kiba thinks of him, he tells me. Something fishy really is going on. I unlock my front door to see Jiraiya sleeping on the couch, mouth wide with his  _research videos_  playing loudly in the background. What a dirty old perv. I walk in the kitchen to see Iruka making dinner. "Hey Iruka, why you home so early?" I jump onto the counter, sitting next to the sink.

"The building had a gas leak so everyone got to leave early" he says chopping up tomatoes. "So how was school anything interesting?" I guess it was interesting today, but that just made me start thinking again, what in the heck are they planning. What IF they're plotting against us.

"Nah, it was a pretty basic day." 


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED CHAPTER

I woke up the next day, doing my usual routine. I met the guys at Ino's cafe, we ordered our usual and left together. It was a pretty basic morning with Lee and Kiba messing around as usual, making little bets to stupid things like who can reach the pole the fastest, or who can jump the highest, always gaining laughs from the rest of us, usually I would join in their dumb bets, but today, today was Tuesday, meaning in three days would be that big party at Hyugas' place, and I just can't seem to get Inos' words out of my head. What if they are trying to sabotage us. What if they have a malice plan that want to take out on us. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sai, which is highly unusual because he never really has anything to say. I look up to see that we were already at school, walking to our home room only to see that the doorway was completely crowded. Ino starts shoving everyone out of the way, quite rudely might I add to get through, holding our hands so we don't get lost in the crowd. Once she pushes through the front we give apologetic smiles to people in the crowd that she stepped on or pushed. Ino looks back at us with a confused face and walks to our table slowly.  

When we get to our table we see Sauske and his friends sitting at our table waiting for us to acknowledge them.

"What now" i mumble looking at Sauske who is sitting in my seat starring up at me.

"We were just thinking that if you're going to be at the party we should get to know each other better." I rolled my eyes when I saw a smirk play at his lips.

"Everyone here is gonna be at that party, why don't you get to know them too, I'm sure they wouldn't mind it" I smile while pointing to the group of fangirls behind me doing anything to get noticed by the notorious group. Suigetsu stood up and laughed steering me into his seat.

"We just want to be friends with you all, you guys seen like a really fun group." I would normally ignore this cheesy statement that was obviously a lie, but they way he was starring at Kiba made me think otherwise. He didn't want to get to know us, he wanted to get closer to Kiba, and i wasn't going to get in the way of their love. 

"Fine, i guess its alright." KIba and Ino look at me with wide eyes not expecting me to say yes. I wave them off and close my eyes not wanting to look at Inos' questioning glare. 

"Lets hang out Thursday after school, we can meet by the gate." everyone made a noise of agreement and the group walked away leaving the six of us with our own thoughts as Kakashi walked in giving us his lame ass excuses on why he was late. 

"Psst"

"Pssst Naru" 

"Naru" 

"What kiba" He blushed and looked away.

"I just wanted to say thanks for agreeing to hang out with them" He mumbled slightly blushing, pretending to be working on something else. I smile at my blushing best friend and put my head back down on the desk. 

**Flash Foward to Thursday**

The week has been going by fast, the gang is actually excited about after school. Honestly I don't really care. I can't stop thinking about what Ino said about them having some type of motive. Through out the week I've been noticing said group a lot more than before. Mainly Sauske, the one with a ducks ass for hair, which surprisingly doesn't look too bad on him. The bell rings signaling the end of the day. We all agreed to meet up at my locker and head over to the gate all together. I gather my things and slowly walk to my locker noticing that all my friends are already there, waiting for me, Kiba especially.

"Hey guys" i slowly wave opening my locker and putting the books i won't need for homework away.

"Hurry up Naru its been like 10 minutes already"

"What a drag, I could've been sitting this whole time."

"Yeah yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." I smile slinging my arm around Kibas' neck pulling him in with me. The farther we walk the more nervous kiba gets. Hating to see my best friend so nervous, I take Kiba's place and start joking around, making the group laugh and Kiba smile.

**Sauske P.O.V**

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Suigetsu sighed and leaned against Garaa for support.

"Do you think they ditched us?"

"Possibly"

"Hn"

All of a sudden the big glass doors from the front of the school were slammed open followed by loud laughing and yelling,

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT" the pony tailed girl yelled smacking said boy behind his head causing the group to erupt into laughter. When the got closer to the gate we noticed that all of their faces were red from laughter and Naruto continued to rub his head where it had been smacked.

"Sorry guys,  _someone_  was taking his sweet ass time" Naruto whistled and looked away while the others stifled their laughing.

"It's fine. No worries. We had just gotten here ourselves." Neji rolled his eyes at the smiling Suigetsu. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"ARCADE"

"ARCADE" Naruto and the other who always seems to be blushing yelled out. Everyone agreed and started to walk towards the arcade. I wanted to take my car but Neji said it would be fun to walk. If walking was so fun, they wouldn't have made cars. I slowly walk behind the group wanting this to end when i noticed a blob of blonde walking beside me, intensely starring. 

"What dobe"

"I'm onto you" 

"Hn" 

 


	5. Cinco.

 

_**Naruto's P.O.V** _

"Are you going to stop starring at me idiot?" Sasuke asked annoyed. 

"Are you going to tell me your evil plan you and your stupid buddies are planning?" I asked back sarcastically. He scoffed and walked faster, moving up to the middle of the group. Of course this just furthers my suspicions.  

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sai asks eyeing him suspiciously. Seeing that Sai and I were a ways behind the group, Ino comes to stand next to Sai. 

"Don't worry Sai, I know what I'm doing. I'm a certified spy, no need to thank me I'm just doing my job." Ino snorts and Sai shakes his head. 

"And what makes you certified? Your little pea brain?" She laughs. 

"Ha. Ha. Ino you shake my bones with your boorish humor.  _No,_ look here's my proof." I pull out my wallet and take out a laminated card and hand it to Ino and Sai who inspect it thoroughly. 

"Naruto, this is some flimsy ass card you got in an arcade game."

"Then why is my name  _and_  picture on the card huh?" 

"Cause you taped it on!"

"Well do you guys have one?"

"..No." I smile. 

"So that my dear makes me certified, plus if this doesn't count, I have seen Harriet the Spy at  _least_ a thousand times, and if that doesn't convince you I don't know what will. Don't worry Ino, I'll get down to their little master plan." She shakes her head and we continue walking, getting closer to our usual hangout spot.

After a few quiet moments of walking the front group suddenly stops and Lee is bent down tying his shoes. An evil smile makes its way to my face and I see KIba and Shikamaru starring, already catching onto my plan. When I see that Lee slowly makes his way up from tying his shoes I run full speed towards him. 

"Dammit Naruto no." Shika groans but Kiba is already laughing and moving out of the way, pulling Shika away too. Lee is fully standing now slowly turning to see what the commotion is, when I'm a good distance I jump as hard as I can onto Lee's back, laughing. He groans and we fall back, both on our sides and Lee tries to hold in his laugh, failing to look mad. Kiba helps us both up, still laughing hard. 

"That's 5 Lee, ya know the drill." he grumbles and lays back on the floor.  "It's okay Lee, I'll do it for ya this time. I kind of owe Naru." he smiles and hands his backpack to Sai. He crouches down and I jump on his back. I pat his head lightly and wrap around him.

"ONWARD NOBLE STEED" I point ahead and he groans, walking again. The rest of the group follows and have questioning looks on their faces. Ino sighs and starts to explain. 

"These idiots started a competition in middle school where if you catch a person off guard you have to jump on their backs. Like Naruto just did and Lee fell, making Lee get a point and since he has a point he has to give Naruto a piggy back ride for the rest of the day, no matter where. This is the tenth time Naruto has gotten Lee this month. It starts over every month and whoever has the most points at the end of the month has to buy the food at our annual erm ... thing. So far Lee has 5, Shikamaru has 30, Kiba has 6, and Naruto has none." I smile knowing I remain victorious. 

"But I guess Shikamaru doesn't really count because every time he sees or hears them coming he lies on the floor, without moving." I laugh hearing said boy grumble. 

"Troublesome." Suigetsu laughs and runs up, standing next to me. "That's pretty cool that you're winning so far. Who won last time?" He asked. I laugh and look forward, resting my chin on Kiba's head, who grunts uncomfortably. "I did."

"Yeah this asshole has been the winner for the last four months." Kiba grunts and Lee sighs. "No matter how hard I try to catch him off guard, I never can." Lee grumbles and I laugh harder. We reach the Arcade and I jump off Kibas back and look at m y group of friends. 

"Whoever is last in Space Invaders has to buy breakfast tomorrow." I yell running in. I hear groaning. Lee and Kiba are running after me, trying to get there before me. 

"Hey Yato." I yell at the owner who just sighs. 

**_Sasuke P.O.V_ **

"Well, they certainly are a lively bunch aren't they." Gaara mumbles, watching as the dorks run after Naruto, yelling random things. Suigetsu laughs and watches them run off. 

"Ne Sasuke, I think this is gonna be way harder than you thought. One, he doesn't like you, nor do I think he even cares about your presence. Two, he doesn't even stare at you like everyone else does and Three, It almost seems as if he barley knows you exist.." He laughs, Neji smiles with him. "Looks like you're going to have to actually try this time huh." I roll my eyes and look forward to the boisterous blonde cackling loudly. 

"This is gonna be such a pain in the ass."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once i start getting into the swing of things I'll update and make chapters longer :) I picture a lot of things happening in this story so buckle up lol.


End file.
